


Misunderstandings

by tweektortilla (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tweektortilla
Summary: When Wendy breaks up with Stan, Kyle sees it as an opportunity to confess his feelings for him. Stan doesn't feel the same, but he has enough sense to know that if he rejects Kyle he could ruin their  thirteen years of friendship. A few months into the two boys' relationship, Stan actually begins to develop the same feelings that Kyle has for him. Unfortunately, Wendy decides that she wants Stan back at the exact same time he can say 'I love you' to Kyle and mean it.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Misunderstandings

When Wendy broke up with Stan, he was devastated. He didn't do anything but cry and lay in bed for days. She had broken up with him multiple times in the past, though she never actually ended things. Either Stan or her would eventually come crawling back to the other. But this time he had a feeling that things were over for sure. He sighed, tears beginning to well up in his eyes again. The conversation with Wendy kept on replaying in the back of his mind and it made him feel even worse.

"Hey, we need to talk." She said while staring at the ground ashamedly. _Oh god,_ he thought, _this can't be good._ "This isn't working out." Stan looked at her wide-eyed and felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces. "you can’t be serious.." he whispered. "Look it's not your fault, it's just that Token—" "Wait, so it is my fault? I'm not good enough for you!?" Stan shouted as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Stan..." "No you're not! Because if you were you wouldn't just randomly decide to dump me for someone else! Fuck you, Wendy. Fuck you." He said, storming off. The insult was meant to represent how angry he was at her, but instead it came out weak and sad. 

Stan got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection, analyzing every imperfection and flaw he had on his body. _No wonder she left me...all I am is an ugly piece of shi—"_ Stan's self-deprecating session was interrupted by the low buzzing of his cell phone on the counter. His mood lifted a bit when he realized who was calling. "Hey.." he said, a hint of sadness still in his voice. 

The certain red haired boy on the other end of the phone, however, was feeling almost the exact opposite of what Stan was feeling. He had stayed up all night planning out what he was going to say to him. Kyle even rehearsed his speech to Kenny and Craig a few times, who were now sitting behind him, the anticipation killing both of them. Kenny leaned on Craig's shoulder, his hands clasped together and a huge encouraging grin spread across his slightly crooked teeth. Craig just gave a thumbs-up, focusing more on his boyfriend than Kyle trying to get one. Before Kyle called Stan, he was an anxious mess. The shaking and hyperventilating kind of gave it away that he still was, just not as bad. 

Kyle hugged his knees, having a full-blown panic attack in front of his best friend. "What if he rejects me? What if I fuck it all up? Shit! What if he thinks I'm a disgusting fa—" Kenny put a finger over the shorter boy's lips, silencing him so he could speak. "You really believe that Stan Marsh, your super best friend for thirteen fuckin' years, is going to think that about you? Or is it just the fact that you, Kyle Broflovski, the guy who could fucking murder someone if he wanted to, is chicken?"

Those are the words that caused Kyle to be where he is now, a nervous wreck about to confess everything to his (possibly future ex) super best friend over the phone. No, not in person, not in note form, but over the phone. The most risky way he could tell him. All of the possible things that could go wrong we're going through this mind. He took a deep breath, "Hey, uh, I have something to tell you. If this is a bad time that's totally okay it can wait!" Kenny shot a death glare at Kyle, mouthing the same word from earlier. He covered the speaker for a second, returning the same look, "Shut up!" He whisper-yelled, flipping Kenny off. "Hey...that's my thing.." Craig muttered, earning a playful smile from the blond now sitting in his lap. Kyle rolled his eyes, his attention shifting back to the phone. "What is it?" Stan asked, getting a bit impatient. "So...uhm," Kyle took a quick breath. He covered his face with his hands, attempting to hide the fact he was about as red as his hair. _Oh my god I can't do this.._ He thought, ready to back out of this whole thing at any second. "Hello?" "Fuck I...look, dude, I kind of love you it's fine if you don't back just don't hate me okay holy shit." Kyle hung up immediately after saying those words, breaking down from emotional exhaustion into Kenny's arms.


End file.
